dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Jaduu
Majin Jaduu is one of Bibidi's artificial Majin creations. His character history is chapter 11 of the story, From Magic to Monsters. History After healing from his time with the Priests of Amoon, set out to create his greatest artificial Majin yet. He fully expected to use this Majin to summon all of the true Majins. So the wizard crafted his next creation very carefully, working from memory on how to structure the body (taking note on how to improve from what he did with Majin Nikto). Majin Jaduu was the name of this next creation, and he came out looking rather normal. He had a medium-length head tentacle, two large black eyes, two small slits for a nose, two round ears, a mouth filled with daggers for teeth, two arms and two legs with five digits apiece, and a good number of body vents along his body. Jaduu's skin color was a light shade of blue. He wore white Majin pants, black metal boots, and black wrist guards. Bibidi had problems with controlling Jaduu, and he spent a good deal of time and effort trying to control the Majin. Giving Jaduu treats, such as candy, did not do anything to stop the creation's rebellious nature. Punishments were equally ineffective, as they just made Jaduu angrier and less controllable. Still, Bibidi was impatient, and he didn't want to wait forever to train his Majin. So he unleashed Jaduu on a few planets. Jaduu easily destroyed them, even fighting off the planets' defenses with relative ease and carelessness. He was very ruthless when fighting, for Jaduu liked to tear apart his opponents with his teeth and energy attacks, often resulting in painful, bloody deaths for those unfortunate enough to get in his way. After Jaduu destroyed each planet, Bibidi placed him in a magical container. He kept Jaduu in that container when traveling or resting, never allowing the artificial Majin to roam free. Bibidi took Majin Jaduu to his own homeworld and used the creation to kill all of Bibidi's race, save for Babidi and himself. As his species had almost rioted when had been staying on the planet while Bibidi was away, this was the magician's revenge. He delighted in watching Jaduu rip those he had grown up hating to pieces. Jaduu's power level during this rampage was close to Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta during the Majin Buu Arc of Dragon Ball Z. Jaduu's power level was significant enough to rouse the true Majins. All of them awoke from Jaduu's power level, though they did not move at first. The three of them lay in their cocoons, still with their eyes closed, now actively feeling Jaduu. When this occurred, Bibidi's magical devices picked up the power spikes. These power spikes were so high that they could only be the true Majins. Gleefully, he left his planet, hoping to go to where they were (as there was no pinpointed location). However, as he began to leave with Jaduu, he ran into I'Khar of the faceless men. I'Khar was with the last of his warriors. They surrounded Bibidi (for Jaduu was in his magicial container) and prepared to execute the old wizard. Bibidi quickly let out Jaduu and allowed the Majin to attack the faceless men. He had never let the Majin out in space before, but he was desperate. If he had not done so, the warriors would have almost certainly killed Bibidi. Jaduu swiftly killed off all of I'Khar's men. Their remains and limbs floated through space around where Jaduu and I'Khar then dueled. The two moved quickly as they fought. Bibidi had to fly as fast as he could just to keep up with them. Soon, the two fighters came to an asteroid belt, where they dueled and fought with grim viciousness. Many of the asteroids were destroyed as the two flung energy blasts at one another. Jaduu's energy wave volleys decimated the asteroid belt, revealing I'Khar, who had been using the rocks as cover. I'Khar and he engaged in an energy beam struggle, which Jaduu quickly won. Before he incinerated I'Khar with his mighty blast, Jaduu teleported behind the alien and pulled him out of the energy's path. He quickly punched I'Khar in the face and then jumped on him, his bright blue skin covering I'Khar's in an instant. After a bright flash of light and a release of steam from Jaduu's body vents, he absorbed the warrior. Jaduu's body changed slightly after absorbing the warrior. His skin grew thin stripes of black, and his eyes grew dark and red. He wore I'Khar's vest and cape over his Majin clothes. Additionally, Jaduu grew more aware and intelligent. After he absorbed I'Khar, Jaduu realized that he was just a slave to Bibidi. He angrily shot a purple ki bullet at the magician as Bibidi approached him. This attack did not kill Bibidi but it hurt him to the point where he was unable to approach his creation further. Fearing for his life, Bibidi fled. Jaduu then descended to a nearby planet. He cleared it of all life rather quickly and then tore a piece of his flesh from his body. Soon after, he formed it into another being, whom he named Uudaj. This being was female, and Jaduu quickly mated with her in an attempt to produce offspring. Elsewhere, Bibidi had retreated to his lair and gone to create a replacement for Jaduu who could not only summon the true Majins but kill Jaduu for leaving Bibidi. He named this creation Majin Baranduu. Baranduu was about as strong as Jaduu, and he was slightly easier to control. Because of this, Bibidi was soon able to teach Baranduu to hate Jaduu and convince him to kill his older brother. Bibidi and Baranduu then set out in search of Jaduu. They followed the trail of destruction for some time, learning from various aliens about Jaduu's feats in their absence. Jaduu had toppled an intergalactic empire, eating the head of its Emperor and crippling its territorial power and relevance. He had eradicated the galactic mercenary group, the Ice Breathers. And he had even garnered the attention of the universe's gods, the Kais. They had sent some of their own warriors to take out Jaduu, but he had killed them all the same. Bibidi and Baranduu eventually found Jaduu demolishing an alien banking guild headquarters. When they attacked him, however, they found that Jaduu was not alone. He had his wife, Uudaj, with him; and there were dozens, if not hundreds of Majin children. Majin Baranduu was commanded to kill them all, and he sent out green homing energy beams which destroyed many of the children. Bibidi's son, Babidi, also sent his two Majin bodyguards, Majin Manto and Majin Janto, to help, and they also killed many of Jaduu's children. Seeing this, Jaduu turned his fury from the alien bankers to Baranduu. He didn't really care about Manto and Janto as they were too weak to do him serious harm. Jaduu and Baranduu fought one another, causing massive explosions to go off every time their fists met. Their duel was so fast that none of the onlookers could see the punches and kicks flying around. The Majins flew around the planet, teleporting into one another, evading attacks and getting into a few blow exchanges. So violent was their duel that Bibidi could not tell who was winning. At one point, it would appear Jaduu was flinging Baranduu about like a ragdoll, and the next, Baranduu would be dominating Jaduu. The two traded energy blasts, often blowing each other apart in the process. But each Majin was able to regenerate, so the horrific injuries did not last long. The two eventually fought to a bloody stalemate. At this point, Majin Manto and Majin Janto attempted to help Baranduu kill Jaduu, but Jaduu let out a scream which was so loud that it shattered the planet they were on and tore Manto, Janto, Uudaj, and Baranduu to pieces. Of course, each of them was able to regenerate, but the scream also knocked Bibidi and Babidi unconscious. When the the green aliens awoke many hours later, Baranduu, Jaduu, and Uudaj were gone. Manto and Janto were still with them, however. Bibidi was extremely angered by this. He left with Babidi and started over again. But this time, he was done with Jaduu. Instead of pursuing his old Majins (as Baranduu was gone as well), he set out just to awaken the true Majins and use them to kill Jaduu and Baranduu. Some time later, when Bibidi did manage to awake those Majins, he tried to use Majin Hocus to track down Jaduu and Baranduu, but the true Majin was only able to find and kill Baranduu. Jaduu was never seen by Bibidi again. Babidi also never saw Jaduu again, even when he ravaged the universe with Majin Buu. However, it is known that Jaduu is still alive, as some intergalactic groups occasionally came into contact with him, including the Planet Trade Organization. It is suspected that, like the true Majins, Jaduu goes through periods of hibernation. He was likely in hibernation during the events of Dragon Ball Z, though it is unknown when he would awake. Additionally, Jaduu had created a wife, Uudaj, and many children. As to where they are, it is not known. It is possible that they are hibernating with Jaduu. Current Status Majin Jaduu is alive, though his location is not known. Name Pun Jaduu's name is based off of the popular magical phrase "jantar mantar jadu mantar". Category:Majin Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Bibidi's creations Category:Living Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Fusions Category:Supporting character Category:Canon Respecting Category:New Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Son